


Что дала мне вода

by svebarazelena



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Water, mermaid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svebarazelena/pseuds/svebarazelena
Summary: Сейчас я не могу никому рассказать о ней. Меня просто сочтут сумасшедшей, а ее — моей выдумкой. А раньше я боялась, что ее заберут. И сделают больно. И не дадут больше меня увидеть. Будь у меня деньги, я бы построила скрытый ото всех глаз бассейн. Но у меня только ванна. Да и та с трещинами.





	Что дала мне вода

Я делаю погромче радио и трижды проверяю, заперта ли ванная, перед тем, как уйти. В дверях торчит квитанция за воду, там в пять раз больше, чем за прошлый месяц. Черт. Одна радость — они не придут проверять почему. Только бы платил. А вот друзья начинают обижаться на мои отговорки о сорванном кране, текущей стиралке, смене кафеля и о чем угодно, лишь бы отказать в приеме гостей. А раньше мы частенько собирались у меня вечерами, и до утра.

Захлопываю дверь и торопливо спускаюсь вниз. Мой дом до незаконного близок к морю, и я уже не знаю, так ли это здорово. Она просила ракушек. Маленьких и неровных, «только не ту нелепость, что собирают на сувениры». Она не смогла толком объяснить, зачем они ей. Я помню ее холодные бледные руки на своих, в своих, ее белые глаза, почти без зрачков, а потом руки, мокрые руки на моей шее и эти глаза еще ближе. Капли воды стекают мне за воротник. Капли воды стекают из ванной на пол.

Я исходила весь берег — и ничего. Ну конечно. Я разуваюсь и закатываю штаны, захожу в воду, и тут же ступню пронзает боль, ты— моя боль, мне даже здесь от этого не уйти. Разумеется, это те самые ракушки. Я заворачиваю их в платок и хромаю домой.

Я поднимаюсь и слышу, как мне в дверь кто-то трезвонит, колотит кулаком и ругается. Боги, только не это.

— Вера! Мать твою, Вера, выключи ты там воду наконец!

Соседка меня еще не видит.

— Вы там пьяные, что ли? Хотя не видела чтоб кто-то приходил. Вера!

— Здесь я.

— Вера? — Женщина аж подпрыгивает от неожиданности и смеривает меня взглядом. — Что там у тебя происходит?

— Наверное, опять сорвало кран, простите. Я сейчас разберусь.

Соседка пропускает меня к двери, качая головой.

— Я тебе сколько раз уже советовала Игоря, нашего сантехника. На века все делает, ни в жизнь не сломается. А ты все друзей каких-то просишь помогать. Я с тебя штраф потребую, если у меня обои таки отвалятся на потолке!

— Марь Витальна, этого больше не будет, правда.

— Ну-ну.

Я юркаю в квартиру, пока соседка спускается к себе. Вода виднеется из-под двери ванной, я спешу открыть ее. Из остова крана хлещет, а она подставляет голову. Я быстро перекрываю воду и затыкаю тряпкой. Веки с зелеными разводами вен приподнимаются, и кроме этих белых глаз, снова нет ничего. Надо вытереть и что-то постелить на пол. Потом. Я присаживаюсь на бортик, протягиваю руку и перебираю ее волосы. Сейчас они похожи на тонкие белесые водоросли, а под водой были такие красивые. Ей ведь именно там и место. С громким плеском закидывает хвост мне на плечи, и я теряю равновесие, теряюсь в ней. Белое поглощает меня. Она говорит, что любит меня, а потом сбивается на свой язык, и я уже просто слушаю этот голос, низкий прекрасный голос. Если бы киты были людьми, они бы говорили именно так.

 

* * *

Я второй час лежу в этой ванной и зубы уже сводит от холода. Поднимаюсь на ноги и вода ручьями течет с одежды. Я не обращаю на это внимание и перешагиваю на пол. За окном шумит море. Ненавижу его. Мои волосы запутались об ожерелье. Черные с белым. Это она сделала его для меня. Это все, что у меня есть на память о ней.

«— Ты принесла ракушки?

— Да.

— Оставь здесь.

— Зачем они тебе?

Тишина».

«Тонущие да утонут». Она нарушила этот обет и теперь не может вернуться в море. Неужели я того стоила, мне не верится до сих пор. Я, скорчившаяся на песке и надсадно отплевывающаяся.

Сейчас я не могу никому рассказать о ней. Меня просто сочтут сумасшедшей, а ее — моей выдумкой. А раньше я боялась, что ее заберут. И сделают больно. И не дадут больше меня увидеть. Будь у меня деньги, я бы построила скрытый ото всех глаз бассейн. Но у меня только ванна. Да и та с трещинами.

Я до боли сжимаю в руках ожерелье, сплетенное из нитей ее волос и тех самых мелких ракушек. Протягивая его мне, она пыталась объяснить что-то, но все время сбивалась на свой язык. А я только слушала и бледнела. Я уже знала: это прощание.

Она просто стала водой. Медленно растворяясь в окружающей ее воде и моих слезах. И я не могу заставить себя выдернуть пробку из ванной. И я никогда больше не заставлю себя войти в море.

08.08.15

**Author's Note:**

> мой арт: https://pp.vk.me/c636728/v636728616/4978/ym4fLu3g8Qw.jpg


End file.
